Meant To Happen
by Alvina
Summary: Ereinion meets a strange Elf whom he fells in love with. Complete


Authors note: Össe and Uinen are not married in this story.

Balar, First Age 495.

Ereinion sighed. He never enjoyed these feast. The subjects they talked about were boring. The elf maidens were drooling over him because he was of royal blood. At times like these he didn't like being of royal blood. The time when he did enjoy being of royal blood was when he was able to fight to make Middle-earth a better place. That is his only dream.

He again sighed, wondering what he was doing here. He only attended to the feast because Círdan had asked him to welcome their special guest, the valar Ossë.

He looked around the room nodding to a few elf maidens, who then blushed, and to some friends. He spotted a beautiful elf maiden. To him she was strange, stranger than the other Elf maidens. The way she walked, the way she looked at him. It felt like everything around them faded away and they were the only ones left.

The elf walked over to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She stopped in front of him and asked him to dance. He nodded, taking her hand; he led her to the dance floor. They bowed to each other, as it is a tradition before you dance, and started dancing. Their eyes never left each other.

They danced and danced and danced. They never left each others eyes. When they danced 5 dances they stopped. They once again bowed to each other and then went separate ways.

Ereinion danced with several maidens before he felt like he needed some air. His thoughts never left the Elf. He left the room and walked to the balcony. He let out a relieved sigh happy to be away from the crowd. As he gazed over the valley of Balar he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to look at the intruder and saw that it was, in fact, the beautiful Elf.

She was bedded in moonlight. Her golden hair played with the wind and her blue eyes shone like the stars. She looked so beautiful.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" He didn't know how those words were formed and how hr said them but he knew it was he who spoke them.

She nodded "Aye, it is." They stared at each other for a while when Ereinion broke the silence.

"May I know your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know my name?" She replied smiling sweetly.

"So I would know how to call you." He sounded desperate even to his own ears but he really wanted to know her name.

"How would you name me"?

He didn't need to think about it. "Indlîrien, for a song formed in my heart when I first saw you."

"Would you like to sing it for me?" She asked, liking the name.

"Will you dance with me while I sing it?" She nodded.

He led her left arm around his waist and his right arm around hers grabbing her right hand in his left they started to move and he began to sing:

_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all the seem  
But if I know you I know what you'd do  
You will love me at once the way you did once upon a dream_

He stopped singing but they still danced. "You have a wonderful voice." She said at least.

Ereinion couldn't believe it but he actually blushed and she merely smiled at him. "Thank you." He said.

They looked into each others eyes, stopped dancing and their faces inched closer to one another until their lips met in a shy kiss. But only wanting to feel the other lips against their own. They parted after a while and she looked seducely at him. He, understanding what she hinting at, took her hand and led her to his room. He opened the door and let her walk. She walked in and looked at her surrounding. She walked over to the table where Ereinion had left his sword. She picked it up and examined it.

Ereinion closed the door and studied her. Never before had he seen such a beautiful creature. He saw her pick up his sword and waited. She could either use it or leave it. He thought

"Tis a beautiful sword." She stated. He nodded. "Aye, it is. It is my favourite sword." She nodded and placed it back on the table.

She looked at him while he moved closer. "What are we going to do?" He asked her, a bit uncertain.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Ereinion." She replied, putting the sword back.

He closed his eyes, never before had his name sounded so beautiful than when she had said it. He opened his eyes after dealing with his emotions. "Aren't we supposed to be bonded before we… uhm?" He blushed again and looked away.

"Ereinion, if I told you that we cannot be bounded to each other what would you say?"

"Why can't we?" Standing even closer to her so they were face to face. A hint of panic was in his eyes. Never before had he felt this way and he felt like he couldn't lose her.

"We just can't." She reached her hand in order to stop Ereinion from speaking. "You must understand, meleth-nîn, that I have my reasons. I love you, Ereinion. I have loved you from some time now from afar. I just want one memory with you before I leave again. I understand if you do not wish to and I will respect you wish and walk right through that door but if you do wish to do so than I will have my memory and be content for as long as I live."

Ereinion's thoughts were swimming he knew he couldn't and wouldn't say no to her but there was one thing he needed to know. "What's in it for me? You have your memory and be content for the rest of your life but what will I have?"

She let her hand caress his cheek. "You will have strength. When strength fail think back to this day and it will give you new strength." She kissed him. "Do you trust me?" She asked, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. He nodded. "Then will you do this?" He nodded again and was led to the bed.

The next morning she awoke. She turned around so she was facing Ereinion and studied his sleeping form. "Thank you for giving me this gift." She whispered rubbing her lower stomach. "You will meet you daughter, do not worry about that, but now I have to go." She got out of bed, slowly not wanting to wake up the sleeping Elf.

She walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself. Then wrapped a towel around herseld and walked back into the bedroom, where she found her dress and put it on. Then she walked over to the desk and grabbed a pencil and a scroll.

Dripping the pencil in the ink, she began to write a letter for Ereinion. She placed the pencil back and picked up the scroll. She placed it on the pillow where her head had laid just moments ago. With one last kiss on the lips and one last look she walked out of the room…

Ereinion woke up and smiled but his smile famished when he noticed that he was alone in his bed. He turned his head and noticed a scroll was placed on the pillow. He sat up and picked up the scroll, rolling it open he began to read it.

_#Dearest Ereinion,_

_When you read this it means that I have already left, as you may see. I wish I could stay but I really cannot. This night you have giving me a gift, no one else can give me. I thank you for it.  
Remember what I told you; our night, this night will give you strength.  
I will always be with you, Ereinion, even though you cannot see me.  
I will always love you._

_Uinen.#_

Tears were swimming in his eyes but he did not let them fall. He knew it was only for one night but he had hopped he could have said goodbye to her but now she was gone and he would probably not se her again.

He sighed and finally got out of bed, walking into the bathroom. He went to sit down in the pool that was prepared for him; there he let the tears fall.

When he stopped crying he got out of the pool and got dressed. He walked out of the room, ignoring the few "good mornings" and walked into the garden. When he looked up a smile had made its way back to his face.

She, Uinen he remembered, was standing there in the garden. He forced himself to walk, because all he wanted to do was run to her and spin he around in his arms while hugging her close. He stopped in front of her and just stared at her.

"I couldn't leave before I said a proper goodbye to you, Ereinion." She said sadly.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked.

"Aye, I have to leave. We both knew it was only for one night but know that I say goodbye with a heavy heart."

"Then stay." He interrupted her. "Please."

She raised her hand to wipe away some tears that were falling down. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I must go but I promise you that we will meet again."

He opened his eyes. "When?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"One day." She answered. He was about to say more but she placed a finger on his lips. "But now I say fare well to thee may the Valar protect you where ever you go."

"And thee as well." He leaned in to his her.

She smiled then turned around and walked away.

"I love you." He whispered and when he could not see her anymore he also walked away.

Uinen left Balar and went straight to the sea. The while way tears were streaming down her face. She finally arrived at her talan and climbed up. There she wept openly.

"My dear child, what happened to thee?" Ossë asked when he found Uinen crying on the floor.

"Nothing." She mumbled through her tears. Ossë went to sit on the ground and placed her head in his lap and stroked her hair.

"you went to him then?" He asked already knowing the answer. He knows she as in love with young Ereinion and he advised her not to go but apparently she did.

He sighed when he saw her nodding her head. "My poor child." He said, soothing. "Just let it out. Weep." And that is exactly what Uinen did.

After some moments she calmed down. "Now tell me what haoppened." Ossë said after wiping her tears away. She took a few deep breaths and began her story. She told him everything what happened. How she had watched him being bored. When she finally had the courage to ask him to dance. How beautiful he had sung. That they went to his room. Their goodbye…

Ossë listened the whole time. "I understand why you did what you did." He said after a short silence. "And I will help thee raise thy baby child." Uinen hugged Ossë muttering a thank you. When Ossë was certain Uinen was alright he left her alone.

Uinen picked up a washcloth, which was placed next to a tile of water and after dripping it in the water she washed her face. Then she changed her clothes and after that she climbed back down and walked towards the sea. She sat down in the sand and sang the only song she knows…


End file.
